


In the Morning

by gaywrongs



Series: loonathedrabble [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, the hoe!chuu that nxpenthe wanted, this isnt even Mature worthy but to ME this counts as explicit okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywrongs/pseuds/gaywrongs
Summary: “So, let me get this straight -- stop smirking, you know what I mean -- you’re trying to sleep with as many girls as possible before the year ends?” Lip is incredulous. She rolls over to face her roommate, both flopped carelessly across their dorm room’s couch in matching tank tops and pyjama bottoms.Chuu nods longsufferingly. “Yes, Lippie. What part of ‘I’m on a quest to reach my full hoe potential’ do you not understand?”





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nxpenthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxpenthe/gifts).



> blame my spotify shuffle for coming up with this j cole song

“So, let me get this straight -- stop smirking, you know what I mean -- you’re trying to sleep with as many girls as possible before the year ends?” Lip is incredulous. She rolls over to face her roommate, both flopped carelessly across their dorm room’s couch in matching tank tops and pyjama bottoms.

Chuu nods longsufferingly. “Yes, Lippie. What part of ‘I’m on a quest to reach my full hoe potential’ do you not understand?”

Lip lazily raises her hands halfway in mock surrender. “I got it. I’m just saying, that’s kind of an unconventional goal. Does it end when summer comes?”

“Of course,” Chuu scoffs. “Summer is for lazing around. Who sets goals during the summer?” She adjusts the strap of her tank top. The humidity against her skin makes every article of clothing that much more uncomfortable. It also tells her that she’s running out of time to achieve her goal.

“I do. I’m gonna get my abs back this summer,” Lip says absentmindedly. “Like Jinsoul. Have you seen that girl’s abs? Flawless.”

“Oh, does Jinsoul run too?” Chuu wonders.

“Too?” Lip glances over at her.

Chuu grins cheekily. “Oh, I just assumed that you did, because you’ve been running through my mind all day.”

Lip stares at her blankly. “Is that how you’re planning on getting girls? Awful pick-up lines?”

“Your face is red, though,” Chuu points out.

Lip rolls back over. “It’s the heat, dumbass.”

 

xx

 

Chuu plays the dumbass card with Jinsoul. The math whiz is surprised when Chuu reveals her ulterior motives for their private tutoring sessions.

“To be honest, I’m actually pretty good with numbers,” Chuu admits. “Give me yours and see what I can do with it.”

Jinsoul looks at her lips with interest, but her voice is small. “Do you actually want my number?”

Chuu’s grin softens. “Of course.” Then it returns full force. “But are those the only kind of digits you’re gonna give me?”

She’s beyond glad they agreed to meet in Jinsoul’s apartment instead of the library for this lesson.

 

xx

 

Vivi is definitely not as soft. She rolls her eyes at every bad pun and pick-up line Chuu throws at her across the roller rink counter.

“This is loitering. If you’re not going to pay to skate, I’m going to get my manager.”

Chuu pouts. “But your manager’s not as pretty as you.”

“I’m going to smack you, I swear.”

“I mean if that’s what you’re into,” Chuu jokes. Some kid falls in the background and his cries interrupt the cool stare Vivi fixes her with. She shivers, and wonders if the older girl will actually punch her.

The only clocking out Vivi does is with her employee time card at the end of her shift, before she yanks Chuu into the back room. Chuu figures the bruises on her back from where random skates in the wall press into her are worth it for the way Vivi presses into her as well.

 

xx

 

So Vivi’s not necessarily into the stuff Rihanna sings about in the song that later blares at an unfortunate volume from Chuu’s phone. From the way Haseul flinches in surprise, Chuu thinks she might not be either.

“Apple music does me so wrong sometimes,” Chuu chuckles in an attempt to alleviate the nervousness that has surrounded Haseul since she arrived at her dorm, following hours of confident flirting at a bar downtown.

“I know what you mean,” Haseul says. She smiles weakly, and Chuu thinks that it is still one of the prettiest smiles she’s ever seen. Haseul has her arms held awkwardly, and she glances down at herself anxiously as Chuu manages to change the song to something more sensual.

Chuu does her best to reassure her in the way she knows how.

“Yeah, iTunes sucks. It doesn’t have you listed as the hottest single.”

The blushing way Haseul reacts is nice.

 

xx

 

Almost as nice as the way Yves reacts to her touch.

She traces smooth skin from the hem of Yves’ tight pants all the way up to her chest. She rests a hot palm on the exposed expanse there, loving the way goosebumps raise along the path she made. Yves’ heartbeat throbs under her fingers.

“You know, I was jealous of all those other people hitting on you at the party, but I’m kind of most jealous of your heart.”

Yves’ dark eyes narrow in confusion. “What? Why?”

Chuu spreads her fingers and delights in the resultant gasp beneath her. “Because,” she says, hand sliding up to caress flushed cheeks and parted lips in a gesture so gentle in contrast to her next hushed words: “I’m not pumping inside you right now.”

The way Yves grabs her hand and shoves it back down her body is nowhere near gentle at all.

 

xx

 

“...And so ends the misadventures of hoe Chuu.” Lip sighs the next morning after Chuu regales her with the story of her latest fling, both slumped back on the couch in the heat of fast approaching summer.

Chuu adjusts her tank top strap and hums, thoughtful. “Is it really a _miss_ -adventure, if I _hit_ it, though?”

Lip is oddly unresponsive to her terrible joke. Chuu musters enough energy to roll over and look at her.

The look Lip gives her is unfamiliar and challenging. A shiver goes through Chuu despite the sweat on her skin.

“You haven’t reached your full hoe potential, you know,” Lip says.

“And what makes you say that?”

“You haven’t slept with your roommate yet.”

Chuu leaves her tank top strap alone when it slips off of her shoulder once more.


End file.
